No Way
by Morningstar04
Summary: Why was Ikuto so cold to people before he met Amu? Is the reason hidden in his past? About 7 years ago Ikuto's younger sister who is the same age as Amu disappeared. Will she come back read and see. I ONLY WRITE AMUTO NYA! :3
1. The Song

_Hey guys sorry my stupid computer would'nt let me update my next chapter of __Blue Kitten __so that's why I'm starting a new story that I've been wanting to write, actually I made this up in a dream but still! In the beginning the ages are set to 7 years ago so Ikuto: 10, Utau: 7, and Tadase and the other character (ME) are 5 yrs. Old. Later on the ages will change but I'll tell you that later! I Do Not Own Shugo Chara! Also I'll be uploading the next chapter to both stories soon!_

**Location: Tsukiyomi Residence 7 years ago**

"Ikuto-kun go on a date with me so we can fall in love and live happily ever after!" screeched Utau.

"No, Onii-tan said he'd play with me today" cried Tadase (TADAGAY! In future years).

"Nuh uh Ikuto-kun and I have a special date together and a little baby like you isn't going to ruin it!"

"You do know what that means and also what you just did?" Ikuto said calmly.

"-Sniff- Waaa!"

"Jezz, yo Sayomi can you get down from there and help me out here?"Asked Ikuto.

"Uh, do I have to?" a young girl jumped down from a tree. She had a short bob-cut hairstyle, with midnight blue hair and matching eyes, the same as Ikuto. On her back was a black violin case contrasting with Ikuto's white case. She looked very annoyed with her two older siblings and semi-friend. Then both Ikuto and Sayomi started to play, while Utau started to sing with Sayomi singing softly in the background.

_(Yume no Tsubomi-Hoshina Utau)_

_Yume no tsubomi hiraku_

_Mabushii sora wo aoi_

_Mune ippai hirogaru_

_Yasashii kaori_

_Kikoeru wa koi no rizumu_

_Kisetsu koe ai ni ki te ne _

_Daisuki da yo sasayaitara_

_Sekai juu ni kikoe chau ka na_

When they were done Tadase's eyes were practically glowing with admiration. Sayomi slightly smiled but her character changed when they started to look at her.

"Are we done yet I want to get back to my nap?"She asked.

"No, were going to the park now, since Tadase and Utau are always complaining to get some." Said Ikuto


	2. Ice Cream

"Uhh I don't want to go, can't Utau and Prince just go get it themselves?"

"No, and since your more mature than the both of them together you have to come with me and take care of them," retorted Ikuto. In the background you can hear Utau saying that she's still there and Tadase saying that he's not a prince but a mighty king.

"Fine, but I'm choosing the flavors you guys have to eat."

"Whatever."

**At the Park:**

"Ikuto-kun, where is Sayomi with our ice cream?"

"That's a good question Utau, were is she?"

"Right behind you bakas" Sayomi said in a bored tone. They turned around and saw her standing there with 2 vanilla and 2 chocolate ice cream cones.

"Everyone close your eyes and I'll give you your ice cream, also you can't complain on what I give you," she handed Ikuto chocolate then Utau and Tadase vanilla."Ok you can open your eyes now." They were all happy with what they got except for Utau."What's the matter Utau?"

"I want chocolate, the same as Ikuto-kun so trade with me Sayomi." Ikuto and Sayomi sighed simultaneously.

"Utau, I said that whatever you get is what you have to stick with, besides chocolate is my favorite flavor so deal with it."

"Mou you're mean"

"Whatever let's go home now, I know a certain girl that IKUTO-ONII-TAN wants to see!" she smirked and turned to see her brothers reaction, while an almost noticeable blush made its way across Ikuto's face.

"Sh-shut up and let's go home." While Utau and Tadase stared in confusion on the two more 'mature' kids in their group, Sayomi teased her older brother about the crush he had on a girl her age. She had been doing this since she had seen him resting his head on her lap while they were sitting under a tree, and apparently they met up every day, but no one knew except for her. This girl has pink hair and honey-gold eyes she was actually kinda cute but Ikuto would never say that to anyone BUT Sayomi. The thing is Sayomi was still trying to get her name out of him. All she knew was that it started with an 'A' and ended with a 'U'. She hadn't ever heard of a name with the letters in that order.

"OK, but I will get a name out of you just you wait and see!"

"Yeah yeah, let's go home already."

_Morning-I'm pretty sure you know who the girl Ikuto has been sneaking out with Nya!_

_Ikuto-I think I know-smirks-_

_Morning-No DUH! Ur the one sneaking out with her Nya!_

_Yoru-You do know ur saying 'Nya' again right nya?_

_Morning-Yeah Nya I've gotten used to it Nya-shrugs-_

_Utau/Tadase-WHY WERE WE BEING IGNORED?_

_Morning-Sorry Utau Nya and Tadase I don't really care about you so yeah I only put you IN the story because my friend absolutely LOVES you and made me put you in here Nya._

_Tadase-grows mushrooms in a closet-_

_Ikuto-Well R&R people and you get more of me-smirks-disappeared _


	3. A New Friend

_Hah another chapter takes that random I might know or not! Also someone reviewed that Sayomi was kinda mean cough-shugocharapimp-cough but she's actually not. Being a bit distant from people is part of her character and also cause I made her up that way so DEAL WITH IT!_

**Behind a Tree: Sayomi's POV**

As I followed Ikuto after we came back from the park. I saw that he went to see that pink haired girl AGAIN! But I must say they make the cutest couple ever. I mean I know it isn't my character, but her pink hair and his blue totally match! Wait a second I think they're talking about me!

**At the place where Ikuto and the other person are: Ikuto's POV**

As I talked to (fine ill just say it I'm tired of saying her and she) Amu I had a feeling that someone was watching us. Most likely Sayomi."So Amu, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to ask about your sister, you know the one who looks like you? I want to meet her." Then Amu put on her cute face and since I could never stand up to her cute face I quickly gave in.

"Fine; yo Sayomi I know you're behind that tree so just come out and introduce yourself."

"Who said I was _behind_ the tree?" Sayomi asked sarcastically, as she jumped from a branch just above us (A/N: HA! I TRICKED YOU! SUCKERS!). "And I would gladly introduce myself to the one girl who has caught your eye _Onii-tan_," she smirked at me, and then turned to my precious Amu-_koi_. What? She may be half my age but I really do care about her. Any who back to what Sayomi was about to say.

"Hello my name is Tsukiyomi Sayomi; pleased to meet you, may I ask what your name is?" Who is this polite girl and what did she do with Sayomi? I guess she has different personalities. I'm guessing three since that's all I've seen.

"Hinamori Amu, you can call me Amu. It's nice to finally meet you." She smiled; I don't like it when my Amu-koi smiles like that for anyone but me. But since Sayomi is my sister I guess I'll let it slide, unless she tells Utau or the little prince about Amu-koi.

**Sayomi's POV:**

"OK Amu-chan it is then." This girl seems nice enough she was also my age so I could talk to her instead of the Kiddy Prince.

"Do you guys want to play a game?" asked Amu-chan.

"Nah, but I have a different idea that will be just as fun" I gave her a true smile and went to get the surprise that I had hidden behind the tree.

_(You guys are lucky, in my notebook I had only written up to here but for you guys ill write more but only this chapter maybe.)_

**Ikuto's POV:**

She left to go get something from behind the tree and I think I know what it might be. And I'm also probably right.

**Sayomi's POV (I know I switch around a lot but deal with it!):**

When I came back I had my and Ikuto's violins. I looked to Ikuto and I'm pretty sure he was saying 'I was right' in his head. "Well do you want me and Ikuto to play a song for you Amu-chan?" her eyes lit up and she nodded her head vigorously.

"Of course I want to hear you two play! Please Ikuto please?!"

"Sure sure, but Sayomi has to sing along." He smirked of course there had to be a catch.

"WHAT?! I'm not the singer Utau is!" I practically screamed.

"So, you sing just as well as Utau, maybe even better," he actually looked serious, which is weird for him.

"But I don't want to." I pouted.

"We'll be playing the same song as before, you know all the words to that. But if you don't want to we'll have Amu decide."

"Fine" after I said that I knew I shouldn't have, Amu was definitely going to agree with my Onii-tan.

"I want to hear Sayomi-chan sing, I bet it'll be really pretty!" I knew it.

"Oh well it can't be helped, just don't play too fast since I'll be playing and singing at the same time."

"Ok on three; one, two, three."(See video on profile.)

"Amazing! Your voice is wonderful!"

"It's not that good; he he."

"IKUTO! SAYOMI! WERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" It's Prince-chan and Utau' they were looking for us. How long have we been gone for anyways?

"We have to go Amu-chan, the little prince and Utau are searching for us."

"Yeah I heard them too."

"What are you guys talking about? I can't hear anything."

"Me and Ikuto-onii-tan have better hearing then you," it was true everyone said me and Ikuto's hearing is like a cats. "Bye Amu" we said in unison. This was a pretty interesting day, if I do say so myself and I say so.

**Sorry for the late chappy my b-day was yesterday (Nov. 24) and I've been really busy lately. And I might do a small skit instead of a chapter next.**


	4. The Game and Mystery

_HI HI me sorry 4 not updating boring school is in the way so blame the educational system._

**ILIKECOOKIESILIKECOOKIESILIKECOOKIESILIKECOOKIESILIKECOOKIESILIKECOOKIESILIKECOOKIESILIKECOOKIESILIKECOOKIES**

**Sayomi's POV:**

"Ikuto, I'm bored… I just got an idea!"I squealed, yes I _squealed _that's how good this idea is!

"What is it?" Well he doesn't seem very fun, and I'm only acting like this cause Utau and Prince-chan weren't here, but we would need to find him soon.

"It's our favorite game, were going to play PINECONE!"

"Seriously?" I nodded. "Awesome! Get as many pinecones that you can find let's GO!" well now he's fun.

_**Later:**_

"_Target is in sight, do we advance now Commander?"_

"_No target is with family member, if we open fire now we'll SOO much trouble, then we'll get caught and never be able to play Pinecone again."_

"_You're right I don't think I can handle that. Oh the family member is leaving! Can we open fire _NOW_?!"_

"_Sure why not Captain."_

"_Hey, why am I Captain while you're Commander, I'm older than you."_

"_Cause, I invented the game and I said so."_

"_Whatever, can we just do this _BEFORE_ he gets away?!"_

"_Yeah, sure, now OPEN FIRE!" _This is so fun we haven't been able to play Pinecone in such a long time, Prince-chan won't know what hit him; literally!

_**Utau's POV:**_

_I'm just so happy; I know that he'll just love my new purple sparkly dress! And is that Tadase being hit by a bunch of pinecones? _"Utau-san, help!"

"OW! OW! WHY AM I GETTING HIT WITH PINECONES?!" _I knew I should have stayed home today at least with Sayomi and Ikuto-kun I wouldn't get hurt._

"Stop! There is a witness!"

"Fall back and regroup later!" _okay am I hearing things of was that Ikuto-kun and Sayomi shouting? This is getting REALLY weird I'm going home._

_**Ikuto's POV:**_

"Sayomi you are really lucky that Utau is stupid enough not to notice that we were the ones throwing the pinecones and shouting," I can't believe we almost got caught and now were just calmly walking away from 'the scene of the crime' and also were probably gonna double-back to make it look like we're completely innocent. I must hand it to her for a five-year-old she's pretty smart.

"Yes, I know I'm smart for a five-year-old also you HAVE to stop thinking out loud people will think you're cwazy." Huh what did she just say?

"Did you just say cwazy?"

"No you must be hearing things."

"No I'm not you just said cwazy and I know it!"

"Shut up or I'll make you give me a piggy back ride."

"Fine then get on." There is no way that she'll-"ahh!"

"I warned you, but nooo you just keep edging me on."

"I'm sorry I will never doubt you again."

"That's right you won't, but the piggy back rides now count as bonding which we will be doing a lot more."

"You just love torturing me don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Sayomi-chan! Ikuto-kun!" Mama?

"Thank goodness I found you. It seems that Tadase-kun was attacked with pinecones." She'll never know what caused that.

"Also your Grandfather has fallen ill and we want you two to stay inside till he gets better," What, they may not know that we understand this, but if he dies Papa will have to quit playing violin. "Is that understood?"

"Yes Mama, but we left our violins under a tree not too far from here; can we get them so we can play for Grandfather?"

"That's fine but come home soon; I don't want you two to get pelted with pinecones as well."

"Yes Mama," we said in unison. Then she started to walk back home.

"Good idea using that as an excuse to see Amu one last time till Grandfather gets better."

"Yeah, one last time."

"What was that? You sound a little sad about something, do you feel like sharing?"

"Nah, it's nothing just keep walking."

"Okay."

**Sayomi POV:**

Papa said I can't tell him the plan if Grandfather dies. Cause if he does me and him will have to leave. They'll want me to work there and Papa to stop playing his violin. But I shouldn't worry about this now I want to remember the good times like this if we do have to go.

"Ah, there you guys are! Why do you two look so sad?"

"Cause this is the last time we'll see you till our grandfather gets better."

"What? I'm gonna miss you two!"

"Sorry Amu-chan, but we have to go our mama is waiting for us." As we left Ikuto gave Amu a kiss on the cheek as she blushed. This might be the last time I get to see her as she said I'm gonna miss her.

**ILIKECOOKIESEILIKECOOKIESILIKECOOKIESILIKECOOKIESILIKECOOKIESILIKECOOKIESILIKECOOKIES**

_**Morning: Well I've decided I'm gonna either do another chapter to explain the grandfather dying or just skip to the future what do you guys think?**_

_**Ikuto: Awww I'm with my Amu-koi when we were little.**_

_**Amu: Sh-shut up I-Ikuto**_

_**Sayomi: Why do you always stutter at his name?**_

_**Morning: Wait why are you talking aren't you me?**_

_**Sayomi: How am I supposed to know aren't you the one writing this?**_

_**Morning: Touché me, Touché. Well I have a poll on my blog so vote my faithful readers! So R&R and I do not own anything that is licenced!**_


	5. They're Gone

_**Morning: I don't own anything licensed!**_

_**Ikuto: about time I haven't been able to see Amu-koi**_

_**Sayomi: you do know this is the chapter were I disappear and our great-grandfather dies you should be sad!**_

_**Morning: do you want me to make him sad?**_

_**Amu/Sayomi: do it do it it'll be so funny! XD**_

_**Morning: when did you get here Amu?**_

_**Amu: well you wrote my name and I appeared.**_

_**Morning: riiiggghhhhttttt**_

_**Ikuto/Sayomi: stop stalling!**_

_**Morning: fine fine here we go.**_

_**01010101010101010101110101100101011001001010011010010101010101010**_

**Tsukiyomi Household; around midnight Ikuto's POV:**

_Ikuto's Dream:_

_Is that Amu? Where are we? Is that Utau talking with her? Well now I know they'll get along together but we all look older; great so it'll take YEARS for them to get along. So that fantasy is gone. _"Ikuto-tan" _what the? Is that Sayomi? _"Ikuto-tan wake up." My eyes open.

"Sayomi? What are you doing up its way past your bedtime," why does she look so sad it's not like Grandfather will be sick for awhile and we'll get to see Amu again soon.

"I got cold and couldn't sleep, can I stay with you for the night?" she asked.

"Sure, but don't tell Utau or she'll ask too."

"M'kay."

**Sayomi POV:**

I actually wanted to spend some more time with him. I asked father and he said that Grandfather will probably die somewhere while were still asleep tonight. So I already packed what I wanted to keep with me: my violin of course, my journal, clothes, and a picture album that was three of a kind. I had one and then I made an almost exact copy for Amu and Ikuto; mine was light blue, Ikuto's dark blue, and Amu's red, they all had the same pictures in them. So I made an excuse of being cold, he'll probably use that on Amu when they get older. If they keep in touch.

"Night Sayomi."

"Night Ikuto-tan."

**Arturo's POV:**

So she's sleeping in his room tonight she'll probably leave his gift right next to him. We'll be gone by morning, **(A/N: get it Morning! It's my name!) **so she'll want to say good bye. I walked into the room where my children's great-grandfather was lying awake on his death bed.

"Grandfather, thank you for all your help, but me and my youngest daughter will be gone by sunrise, if you have the chance to tell someone please tell them we loved them and we will always be in their hearts."

"I will try. I have always seen you as my own son and I hope you and your daughter have a safe journey."

"Thank you; we will never forget any of you."

"No, thank you for making my granddaughter happy." Then the monitor showed that his pulse was starting to slow down. Hopefully he'll make it to tell someone my message.

**10:00 a.m. Ikuto's POV:**

When I woke up Sayomi wasn't with me, but there was something that was covered in brown paper. I took it with me and went to find my family. That's when I heard crying from nearby.

"Mama what's wrong?"

"Ikuto-kun your grandfather died last night. I just sent Utau to go tell your father and Sayomi-chan. Come sit with me."

"Mama please stop crying."

"It's alright Ikuto, I'm just sad that he's gone."

"Can I do anything to make you feel better?" **(A/N: Awww so sweet)**

"Just get me that glass of water please."

"Okay." I've never seen my mother this fragile, even when she was pregnant with Utau she always seemed to glow, but not now. Like something bad has happened besides Grandfather dying.

"What's that Ikuto?" she asked pointing at the package that I had found in my bed.

"I don't know I found it in my bed this morning."

"Well go on open it." She instructed. I started to rip off the paper. When I finished I saw that the package was a dark blue photo album that was titled 'Memories'.

"It's a photo album."

"Does it have any pictures inside?" I opened it, inside it had a bunch of pictures that Papa had taken of me, Sayomi, and Amu. When I turned to the back, there was a note in Sayomi's handwriting saying: 'Good Bye Ikuto-tan, I'll miss you. Love your favorite imoto-chan, Sayomi'. What does this mean that she's gone but where could she be? She couldn't have run away she's only five, unless…

"Mama! Ikuto-kun!"Screamed Utau as she ran into the room.

"What is it Utau?"Mama asked.

"Papa and Sayomi-chan are gone no one can find them anywhere." I dropped the photo album. _They're gone._ Then for the first time in my life, I started to cry.

_**01010110101101101011111111000111010011110010111010010101101010011**_

_**Ikuto/Amu/Sayomi: -tearing up- WWWHHHYYY?!?!?!?!**_

_**Morning: I told you guys this was happening in the beginning!!!**_

_**Sayomi: how could you-sniff-do this to me, me?**_

_**Amu: you even made Ikuto cry here and in the story!**_

_**Morning: yeah it's a personal victory for me. If it makes you guys feel any better I was tearing up when I was writing this.**_

_**Ikuto: a little.**_

_**Morning: Good now R&R also vote on my poll it's on my profile it will determine the fate of Blue Kitty! Bye Bye! ~:3**_


End file.
